Gumwyn
by Jade Griffin
Summary: Gruffi, Grammi, and Zummi are transported to an alternate version of reality where Gummies are everywhere and Humans are the stuff of myth and legend. This version is written in movie script format.


" **GUMWYN"  
** A Gummi Bears Movie Script  
by Megan Leslie 

_CAST (in order of appearance) :_

Gruffi Gummi -  
Gusto Gummi -  
Zummi Gummi -  
Grammi Gummi -  
cubs' voices -  
Cavvi Gummi -  
Sir Londonberry Gummi -  
Strawberri Gummi -  
Princess Sweeti Gummi -  
Muntzi Gummi -  
young and old banter/bg voices/laughter, talking -  
Queen Marionberry -  
Princess Starri Gummi -  
Tobii Gummi the Librarian -  
Torri Gummi the Chef -  
apprentice chef #1 -  
lime green apprentice -  
Candi Gummi -  
Dalli Gummi the cubsitter -  
Frooti Gummi -  
Curri Gummi, Secondary Advisor to the Queen -  
Hurla Gummi, Primary Advisor to the Queen - 

OPENING 

Pre-10th Century English woods setting typical of Gummi Bears landscape. Pan through Lorath Woods, beyond is Dunwyn Castle. Woodland sounds- birds, squirrels, etc. in BG. Continue up-slope, where a worn path is tread by a peasant leading a horse-drawn cart. Two eyes peek out from the bushes. POV changes. A set each of pink and yellow legs sneak past as soon as the man is Off Camera. Full, Still shot of the duo (CUBBI and SUNNI) gaining access to their home, Gummi Glen, by way of a secret knot on the side of the great oak tree. They disappear down the hatch, laughing as if chasing one another. Pan up into the leaves of the great oak, full shot of beautiful sky, colorful birds flying by, and Title: 

GUMWYN

Pan down on aerial view of the land. Zoom in on waterfall Off-Left. Sound of the falls takes up most of BG sound. BG Sound dims. 

1\. GRUFFI  
(angry)

Gusto!

Birds scatter outside at GRUFFI's bellow. Cut to inside of falls, Gusto's Home. GUSTO carefully adds clay to a lumpy, amorphous sculpture. GRAMMI, ZUMMI, and GRUFFI patch holes with small pots of sealant sap and paintbrushes. The holes are leaking water into Gusto's abode. Due to living inside a waterfall, there are a lot of holes. 

2\. GUSTO

Just a _few_ more minutes, Gruffamundo.

FOLLOWING GRUFFI

GRUFFI stomps over to GUSTO, who is too distracted to pay attention to GRUFFI's mood. 

3\. GRUFFI

C'mon. We don't have all day. _You_  
asked _us_ to help patch up the holes in  
this place and you haven't done _anything_!

4\. GUSTO

Hey, gotta strike while the inspiration's hot!

ZUMMI approaches, Stage Right, carrying a bucket and brush. 

5\. ZUMMI  
(cheery and compromising)

Well... We can start now and Gusto can catch up.

FOLLOWING ZUMMI, GRAMMI ENTERING SHOT.

GRAMMI follows ZUMMI, shaking her head. 

6\. GRUFFI  
(growling)

He'd better.

FAVORING GUSTO as GRUFFI marches off, Stage Right. 

7\. GUSTO  
(totally distracted)

Sure thing. Be right there.

Cut to GRUFFI, GRAMMI, ZUMMI patching the leaky wall with large paintbrushes loaded with the sealing sap. There aren't many cracks but enough to make living wet. While GUSTO is still preoccupied in Off Stage, GRUFFI spies another leaky crack.

FOLLOWING GRUFFI

Gruffi huffs and starts over to the crack. He patches it in seconds.

8\. GRUFFI  
(triumphant)

There! I think that's the last-

FAVORING GUSTO 

9\. GUSTO

One more.

Not even bothering to look up, GUSTO points Stage Left. 

10\. GUSTO (CONT'D)

Over there.

GRAMMI walks over to GUSTO from Stage Right. 

11\. GRAMMI

Gusto, don't'cha think you should be  
helpin' us? This _is_ your home, after all.

12\. GUSTO  
(not looking up)

But you're doing so well! I'd probably  
just mess it up. And there's only that  
one left, so...

GRUFFI joins them from Stage Right.

CLOSER ON GRUFFI AND GRAMMI 

13\. GRUFFI  
(growly)

Never mind, Grammi. We could be here  
all day tryin' ta get him ta help.

CLOSER ON GRUFFI'S HEAD 

14\. GRUFFI (CONT'D)  
(uppity)

I'll do it. _I've_ got _other_ responsibilities  
to get back to.

GRUFFI looks pointedly at GUSTO.

WIDEN as GRUFFI moves Stage Left. He inspects the hole, which does not leak water. He sticks a furry brown finger in. The rock falls inward, soft as chalk.

ZUMMI enters the shot, Stage Right. 

15\. ZUMMI

Is it a lig beak? Er, I mean, a big leak?

ZUMMI bends down to look but GRUFFI is still inspecting it and peers through the hole. 

16\. GRUFFI

No leak. It's a hole.

GRAMMI enters from Stage Right. GRUFFI moves aside.

FAVORING GRAMMI as she leans in to peer through the hole. 

17\. GRAMMI

Why, it looks like there's some'm on the other side. 

18\. GUSTO

(literally jumping in from Stage Right)

Lemme see!

WIDEN as a slight rumbling starts. The floor beneath them caves under the weight of all four gummies. The quartet go tumbling. 

19\. GRAMMI, ZUMMI, GRUFFI, GUSTO

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

LOW ANGLE - The four gummies land with a splash in an underground of water.

CLOSE IN where the four surface, GUSTO last.

FAVORING GUSTO as he spits out water.

20\. GUSTO

That's definitely _not_ the way I'd planned to take a bath.

WIDEN on the four gummies. GRAMMI holds back an angry sputtering GRUFFI. ZUMMI marvels at the interior of the cavern.

FAVORING ZUMMI

21\. ZUMMI

My stars! Look at this!

WIDEN as GRUFFI, GRAMMI, and GUSTO turn Stage Right to look Off Stage.

Details of WIDE SHOT: The cavern is immense. On the soggy shoreline of the dark cavern are a collection of artifacts as if a shipwreck occurred but the ship has long-since rotted away.

CLOSE IN on the four gummies.

22\. GUSTO, GRAMMI, GRUFFI

(gasp in amazement)


End file.
